Fun With Roommates
by IZ Kitty
Summary: Danny and Barry have a bit of fun after a night of recording.


It was rather late when roommates Danny and Barry arrived back home from a stressful night of recording at the Grump house. Danny wasted no time getting the door of their apartment open, and he stumbled inside and collapsed onto the comfort of the couch. "It is so good to be home!" came his muffled voice from the cushion.

Chuckling, Barry strode over to the couch and sat down on the edge of the couch, directly next to Dan's head. Giving it a pat, he asked the taller man, "Do you want to go to bed? Or are you still up to watching the last few episodes of Game of Thrones with me?"

Danny glanced up at Barry and said tiredly, "You know I had my heart set on that all night. Let's do this before I pass out." Barry nodded, then stood and made a pot of coffee while Danny got the show set up on their TV. Soon, the episode was ready to play, and Barry came back into the living room with two steaming cups of black coffee. Danny raised a brow at the inky liquid. "No milk?" he asked simply.

"It'll help us stay awake better if we don't add anything," Barry responded. The two friends sipped their bitter drinks as Danny started up the episode, both men sinking back further into the couch and allowing themselves to become enthralled with the television show. Danny didn't notice, but Barry was only half-paying attention, his eyes darting from the TV screen to his friend, and back again.

Then, about halfway through the episode, Barry raised his arm up in a mock yawn, before resting it directly around Dan's shoulder. Danny froze, unsure of what to make of this sudden move from the bearded man. "Um...Barry?" he finally asked. "Quick question...what the fuck are you doing?"

Shrugging, Barry smiled at Danny before replying, "Just getting comfortable, man." Danny paused, his cheeks a light shade of pink at the contact between him and his friend, but decided to think nothing of it. They returned their attention back to the show, but it was short-lived, as Barry began to stroke his fingers up and down Danny's arm. The ticklish behavior caused an almost inhuman sound to come from Danny, and Barry gave him a look. "What the Hell was that?" he asked the taller man.

Blushing, Danny admitted, "Uh...your fingers are tickling me." Barry raised a brow at him, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh, I am, am I?" he said in a low voice.

Danny, who was totally oblivious to Barry's intention, nodded and said, "It's sort of a turn-on for me." Realizing what he had just admitted to, Dan's face flushed red as he stuttered, "N-not that I'm attracted to you! I mean, I would be, if I were-" His sentence was cut short by a pair of lips on his. Danny was wide-eyed as his roommate kissed him softly, Barry's teeth gently grazing his lower lip. After a moment's pause, Danny sighed into the kiss, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Barry's neck.

Suddenly, Danny felt his arms being grasped by Barry's hands, and he was pushed back onto the couch, his hands being held up over his head by the smirking man on top of him. "So...you like being tickled, huh?" Barry asked seductively, licking his lips as he used one hand to keep Dan's arms in place, and the other to run his fingers up the taller man's side.

Danny started to laugh, his giggles accompanied with a few low moans as Barry's fingers brushed up his sides, making their way under Dan's shirt and onto his bare skin. "F-fuck, that feels good," he moaned as he continued to laugh.

Smirking, Barry roughly pulled Dan up from his place on the couch. Still holding onto his wrists, the bearded man led Danny into his bedroom, where he pushed Dan roughly onto the bed and immediately crawled back on top of him. "You think that felt good?" Barry whispered. "We haven't even gotten started yet."

With some effort, Barry reached into the nightstand next to his bed and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, using them to successfully cuff Danny to the headboard. Looking up at the restraints, Danny asked, "Where'd you get those from?"

I have my resources." Barry then slapped Danny across the face, startling the taller man. "Before you ask what the fuck that was for," Barry said in a low voice. "You might want to reconsider. Here are the rules: You are not to speak unless spoken to. You can make soft noises during this, but loud noises are forbidden. And if you fail to comply…" Barry then smirked and revealed a large feather that he had pulled out from the drawer as well. "You get this for thirty seconds. I'll start you off with fifteen for that first offense."

He then took the feather and ran it up Danny's sides, causing him to laugh loudly once more. "What did I say about loud noises?" Barry said roughly as the tickling continued. It took all of Danny's power to contain his laughter to a bare minimum, his pants feeling tighter the more Barry tickled him.

After nearly two minutes, Barry took notice of Danny's bulge. "Oh, what do we have here?" he teased as he thrust a hand down Danny's jeans. The tickles soon turned into moans as Barry wrapped his hand around Danny's member, stroking it lightly and teasing him to a full erection.

"More loud noises?" Barry tutted as the tickling resumed. "You think you would have learned your lesson by now." Danny let out a mix of restrained giggles and moans as he was repeatedly tickled and toyed with. By this point, Barry was starting to feel aroused as well, watching as Danny struggled to breathe amongst the laughter and groans.

Suddenly, Barry's hand left Danny's pants, and the tickling stopped. "I think that's enough for now," he teased. "You have permission to speak. Do you want me to continue?"

With a whimper, Danny looked up at Barry with pleading eyes. "Y-yes, please," he whispered between breaths. "Please, I-I need you."

Barry grinned before removing his clothes, then slowly removing Danny's. "That's all I need to hear," he purred.


End file.
